


Family Dinner

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Aprons, Cooking, Dinner, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Frank in a pink apron, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, because i am weak, idk - Freeform, if you can call them a team, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Maybe it was about time Karen and Foggy finally found out about Frank and Matt.But this wasn't exactly how they planned on telling them.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A loose follow-up to Just You and Me

Frank smiled when his key unlocked the rooftop door without issue. He’d had the keys to Matt’s place,  _ their place,  _ for a long time, but it still made his heart stutter a little every single time.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called into the apartment as he entered.

Hm, no answer. He glanced at his watch, almost skipping down the stairs. It was after five. Matt should have been home by then. He was probably in the bathroom, or something.

Frank shrugged out of his jacket, resting the grocery bag between his feet on the floor as he did. He kicked his boots off too. He tossed the jacket and baseball cap over the couch. He’d hang them up later. He had to get started on dinner; he was hungry as hell.  


“I’m makin’ that veggie stir-fry you like for dinner!” he continued, moving to the kitchen. “And I picked up that book you wanted to read, too. We can start it over dinner, if you want. How’s that sound, babe?”

Still no answer? That was odd.

“Matt? Baby?”

There was shuffling behind the closed bedroom door; Frank would’ve been on guard at the sound, if he hadn’t learned to recognize the sound of Matt’s lawyer-shoes on the hardwood.

“I could use your help out here! Need to cut up all the veggies!”

Why wasn’t he answering?

Hm, maybe he was mad at Frank? But why would he be mad? Frank hadn’t done anything, right? He was pretty sure he hadn’t, at least.

Well, Matt had to come out of there sooner or later. He had to eat something. Better to let him stew in it a little, Frank supposed. He’d probably realize that Frank had _no clue_ what the hell he’d done wrong, and actually fucking tell him what was going on.

Frank hung his apron around his neck, tying it tightly behind his back. He only wore it because Matt hated how Frank’s clothes smelled if shit got splashed on them.  _ And _ it was a gift from Matt, so he couldn’t  _ not _ wear it. Plus, the pink fabric and the embroidered flowers were kind of cute, so that didn’t hurt the cause either.

He swept his hair back with a headband; Christ, he had to get a haircut soon. It was getting untameable. And while Matt loved to grab it when they fucked (and Frank did like that too), it was starting to get annoying. Maybe he could swing by what’s-his-face’s barbershop. Matt’s friend, the bulletproof guy. He was pretty sure that’d be the most  _ incognito _ option, or something. And  _ no, _ Frank wasn’t making the mistake of letting Matt try to cut his hair. Not again. _How the hell do you mess up a buzz cut?_  


He got started on the vegetables, finally. Three bell-peppers, the red ones because Matt liked those better for some reason,  _ super sense of taste _ or whatever. Carrots, bok choy, broccoli, tofu strips, garlic, some mushrooms and onions, and a little bit of ginger (but not too much, because Matt always complained if he put in too much). Everything sizzled in the pan, oil bubbling.

Ah, it was already smelling great. Matt wouldn’t be able to resist  _ that _ for very long, Frank knew that.

“I talked to the lady who owns the house up north! Y’know, the one with the hot tub, and that kitchen you liked? ‘Pparently she owns a place out in Brooklyn, too. ‘S a three-story brownstone. In Bed-Stuy.” he talked while he moved the vegetables around in the pan, throwing in spices a little haphazardly. “Ain’t got a hot tub, but she swears by the California King bed and neighbors who don’t mind the noise! I checked it out on the site, looks nice. But I thought maybe we could swing by. Get a look at it in real life, y'know? Might not be the most romantic honeymoon destination, but...hey, we’ll be together, right?  _ And _ we can order in every night, and not leave the house at all.”

Another smile filled his face when he heard the bedroom door slide open behind him.

“There you are, babe.” he said as he turned around. “Dinner’s alm-“

_ Oh. _

Karen, Foggy.

“Hi?”

_ Really, that was all you could think of, Frank? You idiot. _

“We, uh...” Foggy tried lamely. “We were...waiting for Matt.”  


“Yeah, we heard you coming, and...” Karen added, looking quite apologetic. “We thought maybe, maybe it was...someone dangerous? Better safe than sorry, r-right? And then you started talking, and it just felt more...and more awkward."  


The front door burst open.

Frank was quick to grab the handgun he kept in the front pocket of his apron.

“Frank!”

_ Oh, thank God, it was Matt. _

He dropped the gun back in the pocket, after a short glance to make sure the safety was still on.

Matt skid into the greater space of the apartment, standing near to midway between Frank and their guests. He had removed his glasses, discarded his bag and cane at the door.

But he was speechless. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, explain himself to his friends, but just really couldn’t think of anything fitting for the situation. Finally, he just let out a heavy breath and turned to Frank for a moment.

“Stir it. It’s about to burn.” Matt said. “Smells nice.”  


Frank nodded. He turned back to the stove, and stirred the food quickly.

“There's, uh…‘nough stir-fry to go ‘round.” Frank said, at a loss for what else to say  


Karen cleared her throat softly. “Do you...need any help?” she asked.

Frank hummed. He picked up a slice of carrot from the pan, dropping it into his mouth.

“Come taste this.” he said, waving her over. “Think it’s missin’ somethin’. And are you two gonna stand there all day? Table ain’t gonna set itself.”

“G-Got it.” Foggy said.

They flocked to the kitchen.

Karen tasted the stir-fry and lit up at the flavor, but suggested some cumin. Frank tossed some in, and goddamn, she had it right, that was  _good. _ Foggy grabbed a stack of plates from the cabinet. Matt grabbed the glasses, stopping briefly on his way past to give Frank a kiss hello.

“Family  dinner...” the lawyer said softly, smiling at his fiancé.  


Frank like the sound of that. _Family dinner._ He hadn’t had that in a long while.

*

It wasn't until after they'd all eaten their fill, that the guests brought up a piece of what they had overheard.

“So, uh...honeymoon, huh?” Foggy said.

Matt honestly couldn't tell if he was angry at Matt or happy for him.

Karen hummed. “I better be your bestman, Frank.” she said, sipping her wine. “And if Foggy isn't yours, Matt...Daredevil or not, there'll be hell to pay.”  


The group all laughed.

Matt was relieved.

It seemed there would be plenty more family dinner's in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> as you might be able to tell, i am a slut for domestic Fratt fluff


End file.
